


Strange Birds

by HarmlessMonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Banter, Big Brothers, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Sandor Clegane, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Protagonist, Fights, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Half-Siblings, House Lannister, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soul-Searching, Winterfell, bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmlessMonster/pseuds/HarmlessMonster
Summary: Kaesar Hill of House Lannister. With her sister's hair but her mother's eyes, she is cursed to wear another name and tries to be decent in a world of indecency. When she arrives at Winterfell for the King to retrieve Ned Stark, her's, and everyone's lives change.Starts in episode one of the Game of Thrones TV-series.Mainly just for fun :P





	1. Dear sister of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick introduction to the story. It will vary how long the chapters are, but I doubt a lot of them will be this short.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The carriage ride to Winterfell was long and tiresome, with few stops and a big supply of pure boredom. Kaesar Hill sat in a carriage with her older but significantly smaller brother, whilst their sister rode in a carriage up front and their brother with the rest of the Kingsguard on a white stallion. The farther north they came, the colder Kaesar became, and she deeply despised the cold. She had lived in the South her whole life, never leaving, never being able to._ We’ll arrive at Winterfell in moments, my Lord _a rider had told Kaesars brother, Tyrion. He seemed pleased about that. 

‘’Will you leave for the brothels after our arrival?’’ Kaesar asked her brother who sat across from her in the carriage. He had a flagon by his side, which he had been drinking from the whole ride whilst refilling it on the breaks. Kaesar was not sure if she had ever experienced Tyrion sober, but she was quite sure she never would if she hadn’t.

‘’Oh dear sister, you clearly don’t know me well enough,’’ he tutted, taking a long slurp from his flagon. ‘’I won’t attend the arrival.’’

Kaesar groaned in displeasure. ‘’You’re so lucky,’’ she said, ‘’I wish I was allowed to just leave for pretty people when I had no interest in any certain family activity.’’ Tyrion chuckled at that.

‘’I’m not allowed. But I can do it because I do not care for what Cersei has to say,’’ he admitted freely, which only he dared to do. Kaesar knew that her brother played into the vision that everyone thought of him; a drunken whoremonger. So at every given opportunity, he would fulfil the thoughts that others had of him, their sister especially. 

‘’I do not care either, but I would not want to make my situation any worse.’’

‘’Liar.’’ Tyrion grinned, and before the moment had passed, a rider came along and escorted the golden-haired dwarf out of the carriage and presumably into the town; unseen. Kaesars belly filled with nervousness and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She despised meeting highborn families because they would always find a way to look down upon her. She was not one of them, and she never could be. As the horns sounded and her now lonesome carriage slowed to a halt, Kaesar smoothed down her dress and held her breath. Her hair was done just like her sisters, and she wore the Lannister colours although she could not wear the name. The door was opened and she stepped out, her legs aching from lack of stretching. The King and his Queen were at the very front of the whole arrival squad, Robert riding in on a stallion and Cersei stepping gracefully out of her carriage. Kaesars second brother, Jaime, the head of the Kingsguard, was stopped a bit behind the others and Kaesar moved to join him.

The Stark family stood in front of the whole King’s Landing arrival squad. Kaesar had never met a single one of them but had heard and read much about the family. Winterfell was their home and their words reflected it. _ Winter is coming. _ To Kaesar, it felt like winter had already arrived in the North. The head of the Starks and Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, stood with his Lady wife Catelyn of House Tully. Kaesar had been invested in their love story ever since she heard of it. She thought of how hard it must have been for young Cat to leave her family for a stranger, but _ oh _ how rewarding. And then there were the pair’s five beautiful children. Robb Stark, the eldest, with auburn hair and a handsome face. Kaesar was sure he would become someone great, like the heroes in the songs she always made the bards sing. Then there were the three youngest: Arya, Brandon and Rickon. Kaesar knew not much of them, but they all seemed like rascals, especially the young Lady. Sansa Stark was probably one of the most gorgeous Ladies Kaesar had ever laid her eyes on. Kissed by fire, with vivid blue eyes and high cheekbones. She was born to be a Lady and to be married to a high Lord or even a _ prince. _ When Kaesar had broken her gaze at the Lady, her eyes drifted to a dark-haired boy behind the family. _ Ned Stark’s bastard. _

Robert Baratheon got off his unit of a horse and walked powerfully toward the Starks who bend the knee for their King. After a hand gesture from Robert, the Starks arose, Ned being face to face with his old friend. Words and looks were exchanged that Kaesar couldn’t quite make out, but before long the nervous demeanour of the noble folk of Winterfell turned into laughter and hugs. A smile crept onto Kaesars face, and after short introductions, King Robert and Lord Eddard departed from the arrival and Kaesar let out a breath, glancing at her tall brother who stood by her side. Before she could spark up any kind of conversation, however, their sister joined them with all her grace.

‘’Where _ is _our brother?’’ She demanded, almost accusingly. Jaime looked from Cersei to Kaesar, with an apologetic look and Kaesar sighed before fixing herself a small smile.

‘’Brothel, he said.’’ She answered, truthfully. Cersei scoffed and gave Jaime a _ ‘get him’ _look before leaving. Said brother chuckled lightheartedly. It still amazed Kaesar that he was not the least bit frightened of his twin. 

‘’Seems I’ve been given a task. Want to come with?’’ Jaime asked, facing his sister. Kaesar thought for barely a second before she regained her wit.

‘’I don’t fancy seeing my brother going at it with any whores today, thank you,’’ she replied, as she tugged her furs around her tighter with a smirk, as Jaime shrugged. 

‘’Your loss,’’ he said before nodding at her and taking off, leaving Kaesar in the middle of the courtyard, dreading the next couple of days. 


	2. I'm no Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great feast of Winterfell is happening, and Kaesar feels alienated by the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be interesting to see if anyone will ever read this. It's just something I've been doing in my free time for a while now TBH, not really anything serious. But it's fun, I hope I'll update tonnes in the future!

The great hall of Winterfell was lit up by many candles, whilst happy, drunken nobles and commons danced and laughed and sang. It was a great feast in the honour of Robert Baratheon’s arrival, and both lion and wolf attended and sat at the same table. Kaesar had to accept being sat away from the royal table with the other highborn bastard - Jon Snow. Although, they only exchanged pleasantries before he left with an angry look painting him. Kaesar deemed him empathetic but did not move to follow him.

Although the hall was the home of the Starks, the lot of them looked more uncomfortable than the Lannisters. Catelyn Stark was dealing with a _seemingly_ friendly conversation with Cersei Lannister. Only forced smiles were exchanged between her grace and the Lady of Winterfell. And Kaesar knew her sister wasn’t especially happy that fine evening, not that she ever was, because her husband was fooling around with a wench in front of every common person and noble. It was a great shame for Cersei, Kaesar knew, even though her dear sister had never spoken a word to her about it.

Between the she-wolf and the lioness showing off each other's children, and the general chaotic demeanour of the place, Kaesar Hill felt misplaced. Her eyes drifted from the mothers to Kaesars nephew, sitting with a smirk on his face. He’d probably be king soon. With all the whoring and drinking the current king Robert engaged in, Kaesar surely hoped he would refrain from the Throne soon. But one could only hope.

Joffrey Baratheon was making eyes at the eldest Stark girl. Kaesar couldn’t blame him for it, she was _beautiful_. She’d probably be married off soon. Thirteen was not too young to be given to an even higher born family, especially a royal family, especially a Baratheon. Kaesar had been told she should be happy she’s been born into the second most important and influential family in the Seven Kingdoms. She’s also been told she’s cursed. She couldn’t possibly marry higher, so she should just not marry at all. She’d been told it all.

Behind Joffrey stood a man as tall as a tree, and even though he didn’t show it, Kaesar could tell he was drunk. He was that a lot. But he wasn’t the kind of drunk that the fools were back in King’s Landing. He seemed aware but bored, but she knew he’d do anything to protect the young prince. Kaesar had to tear her gaze away from him because she was sure he knew when she stared at him, which she found herself doing a lot. It was hard not to stare when there was a hound amongst the sheep.

Done with her observing, Kaesar raised from her seat, unnoticed, and when she couldn’t spot Lord Stark nor her brother-in-law in the crowd, she took a breath, composed herself, and stepped toward the highest table, with the Queen and Lady Stark sitting in silence. Catelyn looked relieved when she saw Kaesar approaching, while a look of disdain painted the face of Kaesars half-sister. She bowed before the Ladies and got a nod back from Cat and a raised chin from Cersei.

‘’I apologize if I’ve interrupted you, your Grace, my Lady.’’

‘’Not at all,’’ the Lady gave a small smile. She didn’t seem all that glad to be talking to Kaesar. Not a lot of people did, not when they knew about her heritage. But Kaesar had thought she might’ve been more understanding, considering her mothering a bastard herself.

‘’I wanted to thank you for this amazing feast, my Lady. I will be resigning to my chambers. The ride tired me out,’’ Kaesar said, smiling with her light red lips. She turned to her sister. ‘’I will be seeing you tomorrow, your Grace.’’

Cersei lifted her chin even more than before, keeping eye contact with the other blonde. ‘’You will. Sleep well,’’ she said, a small, fake smile littered her face, which made Kaesars stomach blossom silently. She bowed before the wolf and the lion and went on her way out of the hall. She felt eyes follow her. The young, redheaded girl looking disgusted as Kaesar walked, trying to keep her head high. The other pair of eyes following her was that of a 6’5 man whom she had stared at a lot, but it still made her uneasy when he returned the favour. But she was soon out, in the cold, wrapping her red-wrapped arms around her clothed body.

Kaesar Hill let out a cold breath, feeling she could finally relax for a bit. She didn’t have her red cloak nor her dark fur to keep her warm, but she was just glad she didn’t have to feign anything more that night. She closed her eyes and let cold air enter her lungs as she patted down her done-up hair. A low throat-clearing almost made her jump, as she spun to face the stables where a black-haired bastard stood, awkwardly standing with a sword in his hand.

‘’Felt a bit strange to be lurking in the shadows, my Lady,’’ said Jon Snow and bowed his head to Kaesar, which made a small smile creep up on her face.

‘’You’re certainly not a very good lurker, my Lord,’’ she replied, lifting her dress elegantly and bowed her head slightly, keeping her twinkling eyes fixated on his. Snow’s lips seemed to turn even more into a frown than it normally was.

‘’I’m no Lord, my Lady,’’ he said, his voice not very forceful. Kaesar thought she could hear Jon’s heart crack when he uttered the words, but she just smirked.

‘’And I’m no Lady,’’ she retorted with a raised chin, ‘’ _my Lord_.’’

He was quiet for a hot second and looked like he was about to say something, but he seemed to have spotted something in the opening of the stone wall beside them.

‘’What’re you doing back there?’’ he called out, and retrieved himself from Kaesar completely, losing all sentiment there was ever in his voice. Tyrion stepped forward, flagon in hand and a sway in his step.

‘’Preparing for a night with your family,’’ he replied smugly and chugged his wine for a couple of seconds. ‘’And ours, of course,’’ he added and made eye contact with his half-sister before redirecting his eyes back at the raven-haired boy. He leaned up against the stables, taking a sip before saying, ‘’I’ve always wanted to see the wall.’’

‘’You’re Tyrion Lannister,’’ Jon Snow said, ‘’the Queen’s brother.’’ It was not in awe, but not accusingly either. Just matter-of-factly.

‘’My greatest accomplishment,’’ Tyrion replied, earning a smirk from Kaesar. ‘’And you’re Ned Stark’s bastard,’’ Tyrion said, just as matter-of-factly. Jon’s face fell slowly and Kaesar looked away from the man and the boy, unsure if she was welcome in the conversation. She turned slowly, not being a part of it all anyway, so she probably would not be missed if she left. Jon turned as well, ready to leave. ‘’Did I offend you? Sorry,’’ Tyrion called out, and Kaesar was unsure if he was referring to her or the other bastard, but either way, she kept on walking, and she did not stop walking before she reached her chambers. She didn’t know why the comment had upset her so much. She was used to the word bastard, and in this instance, it wasn’t even used against her or in a harmful manner. But having a dear brother utter the words made her heart churn. But alas, she was finally at her chambers, being granted one so gracefully by the Starks, and she walked straight to the fireplace. Taking her time to fire up the wood, just about the only life skills she had learned from her father, she relished in the fire. She adored it. She adored the flames snaking up and wrapping around the wood and she adored the warmth it gave her and she adored the illuminating light. She hated the cold, and the snow, and the distance. As she sat close to the fire for a while whilst taking out her braids and dropping her dress, changing into her nightwear, soft and warm, she heard a knock on her chamber door.

‘’It’s only me,’’ a familiar voice called out softly, and Kaesars arms wrapped around herself instinctively.

‘’I’m sleeping,’’ she replied, and she could almost hear the smirk on the other end of the door.

‘’You must be mightily intelligent to be able to hold a conversation even when asleep,’’ Tyrion replied, being the only person in Kaesars family who would wait until she’d open the door herself. She stayed quiet for a moment, waiting to see if he would leave, and when he didn’t, Kaesar strode to the door and opened it, revealing herself to her brother.

‘’Can I come in?’’

Kaesar stepped inside to invite her brother in, mumbling an ‘_of course, my Lord_’ before closing the door behind her. Her body was stiff as she stood against the door. Tyrion had walked quite a bit backwards, probably not wanting to make his sister uncomfortable.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’For what? You haven’t said anything untrue.’’

‘’I just..’’ he took a breath as if fishing for the right words. ‘’I forget how sensitive it is you are.’’

Kaesar looked away. ‘’Doesn’t it bother you?’’

It looked like Tyrion suppressed a drunken hiccup before he answered, ‘’what do you mean by it?’’

‘’When people whisper _imp_ behind your back? Or to your face?’’ she asked, avoiding eye contact with Tyrion. ‘’Doesn’t it sting when all people care about is that you’re a dwarf? That you do not look like Cersei or Jaime or father?’’ she asked, again, but looking into his eyes this time.

‘’I don’t-’’ he began saying, but was quickly shut down.

‘’Doesn’t it ever make you angry when your own sister blames you for_ killing your mother?_’’ Kaesar whispered in a frustrated manner. In disbelief even. Of all people, he should be able to understand. She looked him in the eye and saw a hint of pain, but mostly just drunkness. He closed his mouth, and eyes, and let a breath out of his nose.

‘’This is the burden I have to live with,’’ he whispered and Kaesar shook her head in disbelief. _How could he not care?_ ‘’And you have to too. If you’d stayed with the young Snow you’d learn my stance on all of this-’’

‘’I know,’’ she said, her voice mimicking her brother’s. ‘’_Embrace what you are. Never forget it. The rest of the world won’t._’’ Her brother let himself make a hand gesture of _exactly, that’s exactly it_ but he could probably see Kaesar was not convinced.

‘’You should go to your chambers. I need sleep,’’ she said, tucking a strand long, golden hair behind her ear and batting her blue eyes.

Blue eyes that did not match her siblings’.


	3. Cold dreams and warm wines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Brandon Stark has gotten hurt and Kaesar needs to act.

A gentle knock on her chamber door awoke Kaesar Hill from her unstable slumber. The night had been filled with dark dreams and a constant cold sensation. She had gotten up to light the fire, again and again, that night, never feeling the flames reached high enough or the warmth penetrating her at all. And her dreams had been cold as well. Dreaming of snow and her brother and the black-haired bastard she had met the night before, with his horribly freezing surname and sad eyes. Fire and warmth had been nowhere in her dreams, and it was nowhere when she pried open her heavy eyes and dragged her body out of the fur-covered bed. It was her handmaiden behind the door; not that Kaesar had expected anyone else at this hour.

‘’The Gods bless your morning,’’ Kaesars handmaiden greeted the tired blonde in a frantic manner.

‘’And a good morning to you, too, Eleana,’’ Kaesar replied in a low grumbling, stepping aside for the young girl to enter her chambers.

‘’You will _not_ believe the tragedy that has occurred this early morning,’’ she said as if whatever _tragedy_ she was speaking of was some sort of hot gossip.

‘’Women from all over Westeros have finally come forth with a myriad of illegitimate children to be fathered by Tyrion himself?’’ Kaesar inquired, picking up a red and gold dress to wear for the day. _There’s no way Cersei will like this,_ she thought and put it back down.

‘’Young Brandon Stark is near death,’’ she said, almost ecstatic and making Kaesar turn her head, her sister falling far away from her mind. ‘’It’s horrible, of course, it is, but doesn’t it seem strange? The King and Lord Stark went for hunting, so no one was there to see it - except for that wolf that kept crying, of course - but no one is sure how long he laid there before he was found. You see, he fell from one of the old towers while climbing, the Maesters are trying to heal him but no one can even _guarantee_ he’ll awake-’’

‘’Shut up, Eleana, please,’’ she said, holding a hand up to silence the only slightly younger girl of fifteen. Kaesar sighed. ‘’What is expected of me?’’

‘’Well, the Queen encouraged the King-to-be to go say his condolences. Maybe it would be best of you to do the same?’’ Eleana spoke, preparing a brush to go through Kaesars long tangles.

‘’I won’t offer my condolences,’’ Kaesar said, steadfast in her opinions, ‘’the boy is not dead.’’ _I’ll pray for him, and his mother, to get through this time of hardship_.

She had her handmaiden help her into another long gown painted in the Lannister colours, and she had her braid her hair exactly like her sister’s were braided. Her face was dusted with powder as she thought of the young boy. When she reached the point where she thought Cersei would accept her appearance, she took a deep breath and dismissed her handmaiden. She kneeled down by the fireplace, where a small glow still resided. The fire from the night before was dead. She held her hand over the embers and felt the heat reach her hand. Sometimes she prayed fire would sprout up and engulf her hand, then her body, leading her into eternal warmth. Sometimes she prayed that. But not today. Today she would pray for the young Bran Stark to wake up from his slumber, unharmed. But before that, she’d break her fast with her family.

Kaesar Hill, too young to make decisions for herself, and too old to be cast away, put on her red, fur-covered cloak and stepped unwillingly into the cold that roamed outside her chambers. She took another deep breath to prepare for the day and instantly regretted it. She hadn’t gotten used to how much it _hurt_ when she breathed in cold air. She damned the North and went on her way, hurrying down a flight of stone stairs and almost colliding with a certain red-headed Lady who was on her way up the stairs. Kaesar smiled when she saw her, and Sansa Stark pulled a small insincere smile that left Kaesar content.

‘’Forgive me, my Lady,’’ she said, bowing her head, ‘’I shouldn’t be in such a hurry on a morning like this.’’ The young girl didn’t bow back, and she had a sombre look painted on her pale face.

‘’I’m sorry to hear about your brother,’’ Kaesar said, her voice dropping lower than intended, ‘’it must be hard having such a thing happen to a sibling.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ was all Sansa said, almost seeming to avoid eye-contact with the bastard. Whether it was because of the young Lady’s brother or general uncomfortableness in the conversation, Kaesar did not know. This did not bother Kaesar, however, as she realized the words uttered by the Lady was the first she had directed at Kaesar. The fact made her smile, which might have been considered inconsiderate considering the circumstances.

‘’I won’t keep you any longer, my Lady,’’ she said, stepping aside to let Sansa pass her. She had heard the Lady would join her father and sister in King’s Landing, the mere thought making Kaesar’s heart skip a beat. If this was from nervousness or excitement she did not know either, she just knew something would come of it. It was going to be nice to have fresh faces around the court, and especially faces like Sansa’s.

The young girls parted, Kaesar heading toward the hall where she knew her family would be. And as she stepped inside, into the warmth, she saw she was right. Cersei, Jaime, beautiful Myrcella and little Tommen were all seated at the table.

She breathed, deeply, this time the warmth instead of the cold. She felt the heat from the fires around the hall snake up her arms, and she imagines herself being completely covered in fire. She had to drag herself out of the fantasy to walk toward the large table. ‘’Sombre morning, your Grace,’’ Kaesar noted when she made eye contact with Cersei.

‘’I’m guessing you haven’t said your prayers to the poor boy’s mother?’’ That was all the Queen greeted her half-sister with. Kaesar steadied her breath and her body tensed. ‘’I haven’t, your Grace, not yet,’’ Kaesar said, trying to keep her voice sweet and her face happy. ‘’I wanted to make a figure of the seven as a comfort for the Lady Stark.’’

Cersei smirked, which Kaesar took as a positive thing before she saw the looks on Jaime's and Tyrion's faces. Jaime got up and ushered little Tommen and Myrcella out of the dining hall, disappearing with them out into the cold.

‘’Perhaps you should-’’ Tyrion began saying but was cut off by the calm yet sharp voice of Cersei Lannister.

‘’You sweet girl,'' she said looking at Kaesar with distaste which completely invalidated her statement. She leaned forward, her perfectly braided hair not moving the slightest. Kaesar noticed a flagon of what she assumed was an Arbor Red, which she never cared for. The most she would drink was Rose Water. It was like the Lannister siblings were split up, Jaime and Kaesar barely ever drank whilst it seemed as Tyrion and Cersei never did anything but.

''Being quite frank, we've both seen you in the sewing circle and I do not think it's fair to trouble the poor Lady Stark with a poorly made figure.''

Kaesar's mouth almost dropped open before she composed herself, and she took her own hand to calm her nerves. She scolded herself for setting herself up for failure, and could no longer look into her half-sister's eyes. ''Please, do not shame the Seven when you're wearing my this family's colours-''

''Cersei, with my utmost disrespect: _please_ hold back. A little boy has almost died and _our dear sister _wants to pay her condolences. I don't see-'' Tyrion started but was interrupted by a hand, shushing him.

''No worry, Tyrion, her Majesty is right,'' she said, which made Tyrion sigh deeply, rubbing his deformed nose with a small hand. Kaesar straightened her back and regained eye-contact with her sister. Cersei was smirking, raising her eyebrow at Tyrion. The bastard strolled forward, reaching for the flagon of wine and poured it in a chalice of rose quartz and garnets. When the red liquid was filled to the brim, she raised it to her like-wise rosy lips and chugged the wine less-than-elegantly. Her siblings said nothing but stared at her as the redness dripped down the corners of her mouth. For a moment, Kaesar thought she wouldn't make it through the whole chalice, but her stubbornness made her swallow everything until the very last drop glided roughly down her throat. She had to close her eyes to suppress emptying her stomach onto her sister's breakfast. Instead, she slammed the chalice down onto the dark-wooded table. Neither Cersei or Tyrion flinched, but Kaesar noticed something in the eye of her sister that she would cherish for quite some time.

''Enjoy your breakfast, your Grace.''

As she turned her back and walked down the hall, all she could hear was her footsteps echoing off of the tall walls. She felt four eyes on her back, but more importantly, she felt warm. She felt warm growing in her mouth, snaking its way down her throat, into her stomach where it exploded and sent waves of heat throughout her whole body. She had felt the feeling in small doses, but never like this. And even though it made her dizzy, and nauseous, and her vision blurry, it also made her _warm. _It wasn't the flames in her chambers swallowing her body and it wasn't her sister's acknowledgement making her feel validated. It was the wine in her belly she felt as she walked toward the tower which held the small, wounded Lord.

And oh warm she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy anyone who might be reading! :)) It's been a while.
> 
> TBH I don't want to have one of the main themes of the story to become alcoholism because it can become redundant very fast, but it will be a factor in Kaesar's story. She does seek warmth, after all.
> 
> Hoping some of you still enjoy!


End file.
